A New Jade
by Userofthepen
Summary: A new ER Attending has come to work at County and begins to stir up the ER.
1. The Jade Will Shine

"A New Jade"  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Dr. John Carter noted the scene of tranquility upon while walking toward the ER   
entrance. "All most makes you forget how this place can get." He sipped his   
coffee and walked through the doors to see the backing up number of patients   
backing up in the waiting area. Walking behind the desk he noticed that the set   
of charts was not many. "Kerry whats with the massive amount of patients I   
thought we were supposed to get that new ER attending."  
  
"He's coming in today.." she said moving briskly past him to work on another   
case. Carter began flipping though the charts picking a patient. Carter grabbed   
a chart for a mild head laceration and went off to the exam room to conduct   
business."Good thing these aren't serious or we would be screwed..."  
  
As far as timing was concerned Carter had left just at the wrong time. The doors   
to the ER slid open to reveal a man in his upper thirties who was reasonably   
tall, a little under six feet, but muscular. His hazel eyes scanned the room, he   
walked toward the desk. The nurses began commenting on his looks, his gruff look   
with dark brown hair gave off a feeling of excitement. Jerry, the only one was   
focused on what the man may want asked "Can I help you?"  
  
"I'm uh Dr. Gordon Jade, your new ER attending." The man rasped out.  
  
"Ah yeah Kerry..er..Dr. Weaver said something about a new attending, Lemme go   
grab her." Jerry walked off toward the exam room looking for Dr. Weaver. Gordo   
scanned the room again, smiling at the nurses who were still present. He spotted   
the red hair of Kerry Weaver.  
  
"Hello Dr. Gordon pleasure to meet you." they shook hands.  
  
"Hi, call me Gordo, I'm not used to being called 'Dr. Jade'"  
  
"Gordo? Ok. I'll just show-" Carter brushed by,"Carter! Meet the new attending,   
Gordo Jade."  
  
"Hey Gordo hows-" The slam of the ER doors opened to reveal the paramedics bring   
in a victim. Both Carter and Gordo sprinted to the stretcher.  
  
"Name is Matt Halish, gunshot victim, shot in the shoulder and in the chest, BP   
is 110 over 60." They went into trauma one.  
  
"Ok, gently, 1,2,3 lift." Carter and Gordo quickly gowned and gloved began their   
work. "Gordo you up this?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I can take this, but I will need your help. Let's get him out and   
intubated, whats his blood type?"  
  
"A neg."  
  
"One unit whole blood and move it!"  
  
"Got him tubed."  
  
"Scalpel." The instrument was placed in his hand. He made his incision at the   
bullet entry point."Rib-spreader" He cranked open the ribs.  
  
"So where was you last position?" Carter said, trying to break the ice.  
  
"Korea, I was Medic in the Army, got to the rank of Major."  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
"Gauze." He placed the pad inside of the patient, attempting to soak up the  
blood. We got a bullet in the coronary artery. Well on my last physical they  
found out I had diabetes, took me straight out of combat. Combat surgery and   
medic is a real interesting experience." He looked at the wound blood was   
pouring out around the bullet. Pulling up next to Dr. Carter was a very   
attractive young lady.  
  
"Mind if I watch?"  
  
"Sure, Gordo this is Jessica Tovera, Medical Student, Jess this is Dr. Gordo   
Jade, our new ER attending." She leaned in to grab a good look at the wound."  
  
"Hi. I wouldn't suggest you get that close to the wound-Forceps"  
  
"Why not?" Gordo Pulled out the bullet to release a stream of blood that went   
over the med student.  
  
"That's why-Clamp!" He clamped the wound. "Gauze and lots of it!" Carter and  
Gordo quickly placed the gauze in to soak up the blood. "Gimme suction! Ok,  
Sutures." The man quickly stitched up the wound. The doors of the trauma room   
opened up.   
  
"How's it going in here?" Kerry Weaver asked.  
  
"Just dandy." Gordo said.  
  
"What happened to her?" Referring to the blood soaked student.  
  
"Decided to get too close to a wound as Gordo was pulling it out" Carter   
responded.  
  
"Why don't you go change your clothes? You don't have any extra with you do you?   
" She nodded "no". "I'm sure you can throw on some scrubs for today. Ok let's  
close this out. Carter start removing the other bullet and save the time." Gordo   
finished off his work and sewed up his work as Carter finished off sewing up the   
bullet. The student walked off to change clothes as Carter and Gordo walked out   
of the ER leaving their blood soaked surgical gowns in the ER.  
  
"That was some work there Gordo."  
  
"It comes from being in the service, I've seen worse, but an interesting first   
for my civilian work." 


	2. A Horrifying Past

CHAPTER 2  
  
The first few hours passed by quick for Dr. Gordo Jade. He moved from case to   
case with relative ease trying to catch up on the cases. The good thing was most   
of the cases who were waiting in chairs were simple cases, just "treat and   
street"s as Gordo's compatriots called it. The occasional trauma happened, one   
Traffic Accident, nothing severe though, he wasn't even called to do anything.   
Able to take a short break he grabbed a coffee and sat in the nurses station.   
The female nurses now knowing who he was found it somewhat easier to talk to,   
although he was still an enigma to them. Out of the nurses talking about him   
Abby decided to make contact with him. "Hey."  
  
"Hi." He looked up from his coffee.  
  
"So...I heard from Carter that you were former military?"  
  
"Yep." The nurses listened to what Gordo was saying.  
  
"What was it like? Were you in combat or..."  
  
"Yeah I was a combat medic during the Bosnia thing...being a combat medic is a   
strange thing. It's so contradictory to the oath that doctors take, you have save   
lives, but to save those lives you must take others. There are times when just   
to get to wounded soldier I had to shoot at people and kill. I can still   
remember the gun fire and the explosions, the stuff you see int he war films,   
but what you do not ever hear is the one most haunting sound."  
  
"What's that?" Chuny cut in.  
  
"The screams of soldiers. I can still hear them screaming 'Help me Gordo, don't   
let me die' usually there was nothing that could be done. Or 'Medic!' was common   
one."  
  
"Why did you stay in the army?"  
  
"I really don't know, it was what I had known, so I stayed. I'll tell you, those   
landmines cause pretty bad damage. I was also i Afghanistan for a short period of   
time. Had to go and fight terrorism, got purple heart in that one."  
  
"Where you hit?"  
  
"Guy threw a grenade at us. Shrapnel hit me in the side. They got me patched out   
and into a Army Surgical Hospital, yes the more modern version of a MASH unit.   
Yes I was in Korea, no I was not in the area M*A*S*H supposedly was." He paused   
"I know your next question will be why did I leave and the answer is I had to   
leave due to a medical condition...diabetes."  
  
"Diabetes? Your drinking coffee..." Abby said.  
  
"Its black, drank it this way before I was diagnosed, keeps you awake."  
  
"So who is this that the ladies flock around, we get some movie star or   
something?" Dr. Romano said entering the nurse's station.  
  
"No just an old army surgeon, Dr. Gordo Jade, ER Attending and you would be?"   
Gordo said.  
  
"I'm Dr. Robert Romano, Chief of Staff. Army huh? You go and work in MASH   
units?"  
  
"What are you doing down here in the patch 'em center?" Jade said quickly   
changing the subject.  
  
"Looking for Kerry Weaver."  
  
"It think she's in curtains right now, I'd look but I have work to do." Gordo   
stood up and stretched. Romano nodded his head and walked off toward curtains.   
Gordo shook his head "That guy seems irritating."  
  
"Wait until you've worked here for a long time, you grow to hate him." Gordo   
gently laughed and said goodbye and picked up another chart and went off   
continuing his work. 


End file.
